


bestGuesses' drabbles

by bestGuesses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Supernatural Drabbles, no beta we die like men, tags vary from work to work!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles im doing! the tags vary so be sure to read the notes at the beginning in case anything isn't your cup of tea





	1. Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> massive tw for suicide!  
major character death, angst, suicide

Dean always knew he’d die with a gun in his hand.

He just never thought it’d be pointed at his own head.

He had lost Cas, lost Sam. He had nothing, and yet he cursed the way his trigger finger twitched. The way he just  _ couldn’t _ do it.

He’d prolonged it enough.

He sat down on the chair, looking at the carvings in the table. He, Sam, and his mother were carved in. He took a deep breath, hesitating slightly as he pulled his knife out of his pocket and added the final additions.

CW

JW

He pulled the trigger.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no archive warnings, destiel, fluffy shit, pre-established destiel

Dean loved Cas.

He loved the way he looked, the way he acted, the way he talked,  _ everything _ . He adored when Cas would walk behind him and hug him tightly, burying his face in Dean’s shoulder. He loved it when Cas would talk against his neck, occasionally nipping at his earlobe teasingly. 

He loved it  _ all _ . 

Every time Cas went out hunting, Dean would eagerly await his return, jumping into his arms as soon as he saw him. He’d kiss Cas tenderly and smile, resting their foreheads together lovingly. Cas was his everything, his angel and savior.

Dean loved Cas.


	3. Where Gabriel is Scarred for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe just wanted to prank the Winchesters.  
pre-established destiel, gabe doesn't see THAT much but he sees enough

Gabe grinned as he ate chocolate, trying to think of his next prank.

“The Winchesters,” He smirked. He zapped to the bunker and went invisible to see what they were doing.

Sam was researching for a case, staring closely at his laptop drowsily. Gabe made a mental note to use that to his advantage. He then went looking for Cas and Dean. 

Searching for them took a long while before he heard breathy giggles. On the couch, he found Cas and Dean stripping each other and making out like horny teenagers.

He didn’t need to prank them at that moment.


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no its not endverse even though im a SLUT for it  
just a descriptive scene thing

The graveyard was covered in a thick layer of mist as Sam’s chest heaved. He looked around frantically, surrounded from every angle. The darkness made their newest enemies nothing more than shadowy silhouettes, contrasting from the pale of the fog. 

Dean broke away from the group, rushing over to grab… something. Sam couldn’t tell what it was in the fog, but he knew it was some sort of weapon. Soon enough, Dean was tossing him one, the dark metal chilling his hand. Sam armed himself as he fixed his stance, his boots misplacing the dirt.

He was in the end.


	5. Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just very non explicit smut

Their bodies drew a thin line, skin against skin. They were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Cas leaning down to kiss Dean as they moved together. They both took panting breaths as Cas ran a hand up Dean’s bare side, trailing it to intertwine their fingers together.

“Cas -” Dean gasped as Cas moved to leave a dark bruise on his neck. When Cas pulled away, Dean looked Cas right in the eyes, the darkness of the room making it hard to see. Dean still didn’t mind, he knew Cas was  _ there _ .

“I love you, Cas,” He smiled.


	6. Finally

Teeth nipped at chapped lips, Dean’s leather coat pressed against the cool wall and Cas’ body pressing against his own. Dean curled his hands into the collar of Cas’ coat, his tie, anywhere he could reach. He didn’t need to breathe with Cas so close, he had everything he needed.

It was strange how Dean had never felt more at home than he did with Cas’ lips against his own.

Then again, after a decade of waiting, those floodgates had a lot to let out. When Dean pulled away with a gasping breath, he gave Cas a watery smile.

“Finally.”


End file.
